New Years Surprise
by PanicMoon15
Summary: Just a little something I knocked together after watching Katersoneseven's New Years vlog. I wish Kate and Cory all the best in their relationship.


"10…" the whole party shouted, all paying close attention to the tipple of champagne in their cups and the countdown on the television "9…8…7" they continued to shout, gradually getting louder as the clock ticked down and adrenaline built up, in one person in particular who's stomach felt as though butterflies were about to burst from it "6…5…4…3" they lifted their cups and the person filled with the butterflies tightened his grip around the waist of his best friend "2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the room erupted in cheers… and then something happened. Something completely unexpected, yet, completely anticipated. What was only a few seconds earlier a loud energetic room, was now suddenly plunged into a hush which rippled and radiated outwards. Those who were close by pulled back from their own hugs and kisses to gape at the couple and the others, who became gradually aware of the union in the centre of the living room, gazed on at their friends.

It wasn't so much that is was a shock to see two of their best friends suddenly holding onto each other for dear life and ignoring the excited whispers and occasional cat call as the room recovered, it was more that they had been waiting for this for so long and it had _finally _happened. From the look of things, Kate and Cory had been waiting for this to happen too, barely giving anyone in the room who dared to interrupt them a second glance. Only having eyes (or rather lips) for each other.

Eventually, both pulled away, swollen lips transforming into silly grins as they rested their foreheads together, Cory bumping his nose against Kate's affectionately, all butterflies having now flown away, replacing the feeling in his stomach with a warm fluffy sensation. Eyes locking, grins still intact, Cory said "Will you be my girlfriend?" so quietly, it was probably missed by all the others. Kate's smile grew and she nodded, pulling him back down for another kiss.

They didn't say anything else for a while after that. They didn't need to. All that needed to be said between them was construed through more loving kisses and wandering hands. Kate tugged lightly on the soft hair at the base of Cory's neck, invoking a growl-like noise from his throat in response. He pulled Kate tighter against himself, making a silent promise to remember this moment for the rest of his life, never knowing that Kate was doing the exact same thing.

Cory gradually became more aware of the world around him again as his senses came to, and he suddenly found himself wishing that all of the people in his home (apart from the girl in his arms) would go home.

"Happy New Year" Kate smiled, giving Cory one last chaste kiss on the lips.

"Happy New Year" he replied, finding his voice significantly more husky than he had been expecting. A blush crept onto his cheeks.

"So, you'll be wanting us to leave then" someone from the back of the party crowd called and a snigger undulated through the group.

"Actually…" Cory smirked eyeing the door dramatically "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to leave us in peace"

Kate punched his shoulder playfully and he pulled her in for a hug, burying his face in her auburn-brown hair. Kissing her neck and ignoring yet more cat calls from their friends, Cory whispered into Kate's ear, making a shiver route down her spine and her breath hitch at his words, which she had heard so many times before, but now held a whole new meaning: "I love you"

"I love you more" Kate breathed, kissing the shell of his ear and willing herself (and failing) not to cry.

"Impossible" was the last thing Cory managed to say before the party guests gave in to their desperation, bombarding them with questions and congratulations.

The camera was retrieved from its current position on the television stand and passed to Kate. "You're going to put this on the internet?" someone asked disbelievingly.

Kate turned to them with a look of puzzlement on her face, Cory mirroring the expression, his arm still draped around her waist. "Of course I am" she confirmed, looking up to Cory who also nodded.

And that, my friends, is just what they did. On the first of January (or the 31st of December- but really it was the first of January) at midnight, Cory plucked up the courage to do something which we all wish we could do, or which we may experience. In my opinion Kate and Cory have something which almost never happens. Whether you believe in soul mates or not, you cannot deny, they belong together and I wish them every good thought and every piece of love I can muster. Let us congratulate the happy couple.

Happy New Year everyone. See, sometimes it is just like in the movies.


End file.
